Closely Ballroom
by captain lyd
Summary: Esteban is teaching Maddie how to dance. MaddieEsteban. I, sadly, do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is captain lyd once again. I started my epic, grand, wonderful Maddie/Esteban story…and I find myself dying to write this one instead!**

**The title is based on the episode 'Loosely Ballroom'. Which, I thought was very awful that they didn't have Maddie in it. Oh, well I still love it, and it paved the way for this- a very Esteban/Maddie ball of fluff. **

**Please read and review!**

**-captain lyd**

_This could be the start_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_-High School Musical_

Maddie walked out of the employee changing room stuffing her uniform into her duffel bag.

She had on a baggy t-shirt, and loose sweat pants. The look contrasted oddly with the high heels that Esteban had insisted that she wore, since they were what she would be dancing in anywhere else.

Maddie, feeling a little embarrassed that even Zack could dance better than her, had finally decided to sign up for the dance lesson class that Esteban taught at the Tipton.

When she had asked him about it he excitedly agreed saying that business was running slow, and that Mr. Moseby was talking about closing the class down.

Maddie shifted her duffle bag uncomfortably to her other hand. She wasn't sure about this.

Maddie knew she was a horrible dancer, and she really had no want to embarrass herself in front of a whole classroom of people.

_But that's why you're here. _She told her self forcefully. _So you'll know what you're doing when you really are in front of a whole classroom…like at the dance London's planning. _

Stopping at the door, Maddie took a deep breath, took the handle in her hand, and pushed the door open.

To her surprise the classroom was completely empty, apart from Esteban who was clearing chairs away, and setting up a cd player.

"Hi Esteban.' Said Maddie as she looked around. 'Not to many people here yet… am I early?"

Esteban turned around and smiled. "What do you mean?' he asked. 'You're the only person who's coming."

"What?' asked Maddie incredulously, feeling more and more nervous. Now he would be completely focused on her and her awful dancing abilities. 'What do you mean 'the only one coming'?"

"Well I told you business wasn't doing so good." He said offhandedly.

"Oh, yeah, sure.' Maddie remarked scathingly. 'Gee, thanks for 'warning me', you know just so I could prepare to be completely embarrassed when I, the only student, flunks and-"

"Come now miss Maddie,' said Esteban cheerfully cutting her off. 'Let us not be getting nasty before we even begin, hmm?"

Maddie just scowled at him.

"Okay.' Esteban said as he stuck in a mix cd, and walked over to her.

'Now the first thing that you need to learn about dancing is that when you dance, you have to make people believe that you are falling in love on the dance floor."

Maddie wrinkled her nose.

'I'm serious.' Said Esteban. 'There are all different moods in music and dances, but almost all of them are rooted in love.'

'The first mood,' he said as he listened for the music to change, 'is happiness."

Esteban grabbed one of Maddie's hands and bopped back and forth snapping his fingers.

Maddie smiled at how goofy Esteban looked, and then tried to join in.

Right when felt like she was almost getting the beat of it, the music changed into a slow flighty dance that was probably Mozart or something.

"The next,' said Esteban straightening, 'is dream-like enchantment."

He put a hand on Maddie's waist, and took her hand with his other.

Maddie quickly put her other hand up on his shoulder, and tried to follow him as he danced.

_Step, together. Step, together. _She repeated to her self as she tried to match his steps.

Before she could really register what she was supposed to be doing, Esteban whirled her around, and the music changed again, this time to a fast pace, Mexican beat.

"Then there is 'flirtation'.' Esteban said as he started moving his feet quickly to the music. He grabbed Maddie's hand again and quickly spun her towards and away from him.

The fast moving and spinning continued, until right when Maddie felt like she was going to fall over from dizziness. Then the music changed once more.

Maddie held on to Esteban's arm so she wouldn't fall over as the room around her seemed to be spinning as fast as she was a second ago.

Esteban smiled as she shook her head to clear it.

"And last but not least,' He said grinning, 'is passion."

The cd music had switched to a blend of many fast playing violins.

Esteban grabbed her hand for a forth time, and this time held it straight out in front of them.

He put his other hand on her back and pulled her tight to him.

Slowly he swayed a little to the music, then before Maddie knew what was happening, Esteban had flung her out, so he was only holding her by one hand, pulled her back in to the frame position, and crossed the room in three long strides.

Then the music ended.

Maddie sat down on the floor gasping for air.

Esteban laughed. 'Did I mention that dancing is also good exercise?"

"What-' Maddie panted. 'there's no w- I can- how did-? There's no way."

She looked up at him. "Sorry, but there's no way I can do this Esteban."

Esteban laughed again.

"What?' he asked. 'Dance?"

"Nobody can dance just, like that!" He smiled. "I was just showing you the different kinds of dances we'll be covering. It'll take quite a few weeks to get them all down. A week for each dance IF we're lucky."

He paused and looked at her. 'Are you ready?"

Maddie stopped for a moment, then nodded.

Esteban grinned. 'Then let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I know that I say this all the time, but they keep me writing. (It's _true_) Any way I hope you like this new installment. Toodles!**

_I could have danced all night,_

_I could have danced all night,_

_And still have wanted more…_

_The first dance we will be doing is a waltz._

Esteban had started with a waltz the first day.

Maddie had been very unsure of her self, and spent the first half an hour either falling, or stepping on Esteban's feet.

He didn't seem to mind much though, and at the end of the day he told Maddie that she was actually catching on quite quickly.

Maddie had left feeling sore on her feet and bruised on her bottom, but she also, surprisingly, had a very good feeling about this dancing stuff. It was interesting… and in a weird way, kind of fun.

All last night and this morning Maddie had imagined her self having mastered the waltz.

_She would be at some important party. The governor's ball, maybe. The music would start. A beautiful blend of violins swaying… _ _Slowly, she would walk out onto the dance floor… gracefully… in a long, deep midnight blue, shimmering gown…then she would stop… and her handsome escort would take her hand in his… the music would pause and then, start again, flowing, stronger than before, then, they would dance. And oh, would they dance. Floating gracefully around the dance floor. There would be other couples dancing, of course, but all eyes would be on her and her partner. And they would notice no one else. The music would swell greater and greater, and then-_

"MADDIE."

Maddie jerked out of her daydream. Zack was standing in front of the candy counter.

"Wh-what?"

"I said- how are dance classes going?"

"Oh!' said Maddie straightening. 'Okay, I guess. I just started yesterday."

"You know,' said Zack swaggering a little. 'I could teach you dance lessons…and all you'd have to pay for it would be dinner and a movie."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Well as tempting as that offer might be-' She glanced at the clock. 'I think I'm going to pass. See you!"

She grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the changing room.

Zack shook his head, and after sneaking a Butterfinger from the candy counter, he headed upstairs.

Cap'n L Cap'n L Cap'n L

Maddie arrived out side of Esteban's classroom. She straightened her heels, and went in.

Esteban was already there.

'Ah, right on time.' He said with a smile. 'Are you ready to start?"

Maddie walked forward. "You're not wearing you uniform."

He had on a T-shirt and jeans.

Esteban blushed. 'Well, it's just another thing to pack, and this is much more comfortable, and since it's just you and me I didn't think-"

Maddie smiled. "It's perfectly fine."

Esteban smiled back. "Alright then, show me what you've learned."

Cap'n L Cap'n L Cap'n L

It was now Friday, which meant it was the last day for the Waltz. Maddie felt like she had learned so much, and was now completely comfortable circling the floor with Esteban.

She smiled as she walked into the dance room. Today was going to be pure fun. She new all the steps, they had performed it almost perfectly yesterday, and she had gotten use to doing it to the music.

"Hi Maddie.' Esteban greeted her. He was in his usual old jeans and T-shirt.

She walked over to him, as he hit the 'on' button on the stereo. He held out his hands.

Maddie stepped up, and off they went.

_One two three, one two three…_

Slowly, they revolved around the room.

_Don't look at your feet. _

In and out, they went. Slowly, yet quickly. Smoothly, yet flighty.

_Know where you are, but don't look around. Always look right at your partner._

Maddie whirled, yet she didn't feel dizzy.

_I'm not spinning you-you're just going over here with me._

The music began to crescendo, and Maddie and Esteban twirled faster and then-

BAM

They stopped sharply, Maddie's feet got tangled up with Esteban's, and she went down with a thump.

"Are we to late to start?"

Maddie and Esteban turned toward the source of the noise. A man and a woman were standing in the doorway. They both had dark hair and bright green eyes.

Esteban helped Maddie off the floor.

"To late to start what?" he asked.

"Dance class.' Said the woman, who must have been in her early twenties. 'Me and my brother decided to sign up."

"Oh,' said Esteban. Maddie could tell he was clearly a little flustered. 'Okay. Um, we're working on the waltz now. So if you could just partner up-"

"Oh, I don't want to dance with my brother.' The woman said loftily. 'He has two left feet."

Maddie noticed her eye up Esteban while she said this.

"Oh, um, okay.' Said Esteban, trying to collect his bearings. 'Maddie, you've pretty much got this dance down, so why don't you just go with-?' He looked at the man.

"Brent." Answered the man, who was obviously the woman's twin.

'Brent.' Repeated Esteban. 'And I'll go with-'

"Natasha." Said the woman with a smile as she stepped over to Esteban.

Maddie, feeling a bit disconcerted, headed over towards Brent.

He smiled at her.

"Hi.' He said. 'What's your name?"

"Maddie." She answered. She looked over at Esteban, feeling suddenly confused.

"Alright, everyone.' Said Esteban, already in position with Natasha. 'Let's start out with counting the steps."

Brent held out his hands. Maddie took one, and put her other hand on his shoulder. Then they started.

Maddie did the steps numbly, with out even really thinking about them. What just happened? Esteban was counting out the steps, Brent was apologizing as he stepped on her foot every third count, and Natasha was beaming as she swept gracefully along- almost as though she had done this a million times.

Maddie found anger replacing her numbness. Hadn't it been her who actually signed up for this class? And wasn't she the one who had been working hard to memorize the steps the past few days?

She had done all that, and for what?

To be handed off to footloser Brent, the second the Natasha decided she wanted to brush up on her dancing skills?

Maddie stewed in her thoughts the whole time while she 'danced' around the room with Brent.

When the music stopped, she felt relieved.

She dropped Brent's hands and quickly went to gather her stuff.

Maddie, noting that Natasha was talking to Esteban, quickly ripped off her heels, and stuffed them into her duffle bag.

She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

But before she could grab her bag and hightail it out the door, Brent called after her.

"Hey, Maddie.' He said running up behind her.

'I just want to say thanks for dancing with me.' He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 'I know I'm not that great of a dancer… so, thanks for, you know… putting up with me."

Maddie felt more that slightly ashamed for ignoring Brent. She was just as bad as he was when she started. Probably worse.

"Oh, no,' she said softly. She smiled. 'you didn't do so bad. I was much worse than you when I started."

Brent smiled. "Well, thanks!" he said with a wave. Then he turned and walked out the door.

"By Esteban!" Called Natasha, as she quickly ran after her brother.

Maddie felt her heart stop for a second, when she realized that she was alone in the room with Esteban.

Exactly where she didn't want to be.

Maddie quickly turned and started out the door when-

"Where are you going Maddie?"

Maddie steeled herself and forced a casual smile onto her face as she turned around to face Esteban.

"I'm goin' home.' She said in a fake cheerful voice.

'Class is over." To her horror, there was a tint of bitterness in her last words.

"But, Maddie.' Said Esteban looking at her as if she were crazy.

'We didn't finish our dance."

Maddie froze.

"Huh?"

"Unless you don't want to.' Said Esteban doubtfully. 'I just thought since those two people interrupted our class time-"

Maddie had already set down her duffle bag and walked over to him.

"I want to."

Esteban smiled as her put one arm around her, and took her hand in his.

He looked down into her eyes.

A look that told her that he knew why she had wanted to get out of there so fast.

"Then let's dance."

**Review if you want Esteban to teach you how to tango!**

**Esteban jumps out of computer screen**

"**Hello. I am here to teach you how to dance."**

**captain lyd: "Oh, my gosh! You're Adrian R'Mante!"**

"**My name is Esteban Julio Ricardo-"**

**captain lyd: "Is Ashley Tisdale coming too?"**

"**Who?"**

**captain lyd: "Can I have your autograph?"**

"**I'm here to teach you to dan-"**

**captain lyd: "Can Ashley Tisdale dance with us too?"**

"**Well, I-"**

**captain lyd: "What about Phil? Or Dylan, or Cole? Or Brenda? Or Kim? Or Estelle? Or-"**

"**Aye yie yi."**

**captain lyd: "Or Brian? Or-**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all of my reviewers… grab your Esteban and come on over and Tango!**

…_I only know_

_when he_

_began to dance _

_with me_

_I could have danced, danced, danced_

_all night_

_-My Fair Lady_

_Then there is 'flirtation'. _

Maddie quickly tapped her feet as she sorted a stack of snickers bars. Then she moved on to a stubborn pyramid of altoids, humming a song with a Latin beat. Still humming, she twirled around and grabbed a box full of butterfingers, she was about to spin them back to the counter when-

"Maddie!"

Maddie screamed and almost jumped out of her skin. Another scream joined hers. Maddie whipped around.

It was just London. And she was still screaming.

Maddie breathed out in relief then waited for London to stop.

London did. "Why are we screaming?" She asked in a worried voice.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Because you scared me."

London look confused. "When?"

Maddie stared at her. "Just now."

London looked highly offended. "I did not."

"Yes you- oh never mind.' Said Maddie exasperatedly. 'What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right.' Said London in a rushed voice. 'My cousins Natasha and Brent are staying here.' She rolled her eyes. 'They are awful. Daddy says that the only reason they're staying here is because they want to find some way to get in on the Tipton inheritance. Their dad has always been mad that Daddy got all the money _and_ inherited the hotel."

Maddie was still trying to digest all of this new information as London began to prattle on about how awful they both dressed, as if that were an even worse offence.

"Wait, wait.' Said Maddie, interrupting London's long spew about horrible Natasha's 'eggplant like' figure look in the pants she had on yesterday.

'You're related to Brent and Natasha?"

"Yeah,' said London slowly. 'Why? Have you met them?"

"Yes." Said Maddie. 'They just signed up for Esteban's dance class."

London looked horrified. "How dare they go near my candy counter girls and bellhops!' Fuming, she reached for her cell phone. 'I'm calling Daddy. He'll know what they're up to!"

And with that London marched off across the lobby.

Maddie went back to picking up her now scattered box of butterfingers. She had had no idea that Brent and Natasha were related to London. And Maddie had been even more surprised with London's assumptions that they were up to no good.

She could hardly believe that Brent could be a revenge-seeking scam artist. Natasha on the other hand…

Maddie made a face. She knew she couldn't be a very impartial judge on Natasha.

The last few days that Natasha and Brent had been at dance class things had gone pretty smoothly. Natasha must have realized that Maddie was Esteban's friend, because she had started to acknowledge her. But she never offered to dance with Brent instead.

Which was just fine with Maddie. The last few days, she had stayed behind every lesson. Esteban had said that since she was ahead of the class, they should just keep going. Then she could help Brent more when it was class time.

Maddie smiled. She and Esteban finished the waltz the day that Natasha and Brent had arrived. Now they had started to work on a classic cha-cha.

It was such a fun dance to do. She and Esteban could do the quick athletic steps so well now, that he promised today they would put it to music and alter the dance to fit.

Maddie was so excited that she had watched the clock continually for that last hour.

Now as she looked up at it she realized that the little distraction with London and picking up that candy bars had took fifteen whole minuets.

Crucial minuets. It was quittin' time!

CLCLCLCLCL

Maddie rushed into the dance room. Esteban, Brent, and Natasha were already there, stretching. Esteban and Brent looked up and smiled at her.

"You are late Miss Maddie." Esteban said teasingly.

"I know I'm sorry.' She said smiling. 'I got held up at the candy counter."

Maddie quickly bent down and touched her toes.

"Alright.' Said Esteban straightening, 'Let's begin."

Maddie stood up and walked over to Brent. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natasha sprint quickly towards Esteban.

Brent smiled at her. "How was work?"

Maddie smiled back. "Good.' She said taking his hands. 'Pretty uneventful."

Then the music started and Esteban began to call out counting. Maddie focused on the waltz and on helping Brent remember the steps.

Natasha and Esteban whirled past. Maddie couldn't help but smile inwardly at how Natasha would react if she new that Maddie had extra dances lessons with Esteban after every session.

CLCLCLCLCL

"Bye Esteban!"

Maddie was getting a drink of water from her duffle bag as Natasha skipped out of the room behind Brent.

Esteban walked over to Maddie.

She stood up.

"Well, Maddie are you ready to start?" He asked.

"Of course!' said Maddie grinning. 'Did you bring the music?"

"Of course.' Said Esteban waving a cd in front of her. 'What do you take me for?"

Maddie smiled.

"So what do you mean by 'altering the dance'?" She asked as they stepped out onto the dance floor.

"I mean,' Esteban said as he stuck the cd in. 'we are going to take dance steps that we have just learned, and add what ever we want to it, so that it goes with the music, and conveys a specific mood. Now won't that be fun?" He asked.

Maddie smiled. "What kind of moves can we add?"

"Oh, any moves we want.' Said Esteban with the air of unwrapping a particularly large bar of chocolate. 'We just want them all to be in the same realm, and to go with the music. It's got to be like-"

"I know, I know." Said Maddie. 'Like telling a story, or painting a picture."

"Yes, so why do you keep forgetting?" Esteban teased.

"Well, I'm sor-ry.' Maddie retorted. 'It is a little hard to act out a story when your falling on your butt."

Esteban laughed at the memory of yesterday's events.

"Which you did every five minutes."

"Well, I wouldn't have if you would let me look where I was going!"

"You're supposed to look at me."

"I have to look to see where I'm going!"

"You're not supposed to have to look."

"I KNOW."

"Then when are we having this discussion Miss Maddie, hmm?"

Maddie scowled at him. "Can we start?"

"Yes, please."

Esteban haughtily walked over and started the cd.

Maddie glared at him as he slowly walked back with his nose in the air.

She couldn't help but grin. "Get your butt over here, you cheeky little snot."

"Oh, ho _I'm_ the cheeky little snot now, am I?" Esteban said as he ran forward, and grabbed her around the waist, acting like he was going to throw her.

"Yes, you are.' Maddie said trying not to laugh as he lifted her off her feet. 'Now put me down, and let's dance. Or should I say, 'Act out this story'?"

Esteban unsuccessfully fought a smile. "You, Miss Maddie, are the cheeky little snot."

"Yeah, well it takes one to know one." Said Maddie haughtily, holding out her arms.

Esteban smiled and took Maddie's hands as the music began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Huge thanks to Quirky Del for adding this story to the Fireman's Ball. Cyber Hugs all around!**

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_-Aly & Aj_

_-Happiness._

Maddie winced as she slipped on her high heels. Dance class was in ten minutes. Adjusting the straps the best she could, Maddie quickly hurried out of the changing room.

Maddie wobbled down the hallway to the ballroom, trying to put as little pressure on her feet as possible. A strap had broken on Maddie's dancing heels three days ago, so she had been borrowing her sister's old ones. The only problem with that was that her sister wore a size six.

She entered the classroom and smiled at everyone.

"Alright.' Said Esteban rubbing his hands together. 'Brent, Natasha, today we're going to be starting a classic cha-cha. Maddie…?'

Maddie walked over to him feeling a little confused.

Esteban took her hand and turned back to Brent and Natasha. 'Me and Maddie are going to show you a dance that we put together using some original cha-cha steps."

Maddie felt shocked. The feeling was quickly replaced by embarrassment at the thought of having to dance in front of a 'crowd'.

Esteban pulled her into the starting position, and smiled.

The nervousness quickly rolled off of Maddie. Realizing now that their after class dance sessions weren't hidden from the others Maddie chanced a glance at Natasha.

She was looking shocked, and to Maddie's amusement, a little angry.

Esteban motioned for Brent to start the music.

Maddie did her best not to wince as she started to cha-cha around the dance floor with Esteban.

Her feet hurt, but as she got into the dance, she really didn't notice any more.

Faster and faster they danced, the music building to the climax.

Esteban grabbed her hand, flung her out… Maddie twirled, then the music ended with a bang, and they both threw their arms out in pose.

Maddie felt her feet let out a huge scream in agony. She simply ignored them, and smiled as Brent…and Natasha, applauded.

Esteban beamed, stood up, and kissed Maddie on the cheek.

She suddenly felt dizzy, and wondered if she needed to work on her twirl technique.

After Brent and Natasha stopped applauding, they divided into pairs.

"Do, you need a drink?" Brent asked before they started.

"No, why?" asked Maddie taking his hands.

"Oh, you just look a little flushed."

Maddie felt her face go crimson. If it had looked flushed before, she knew it wasn't anything compared to what it was doing now.

"I'm fine.' She said smiling. 'Let's start."

Maddie started to count out the steps with Brent when, suddenly, he stumbled.

Fire shot though her foot.

"Oops, sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay." Maddie gasped, biting her lip hard.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah,' Maddie said, trying to smile. 'I'm fine, really."

"Ok-ay." He said sounding a little doubtful.

Maddie smiled reassuringly.

He took her hands, and they began a slow, and painful cha-cha.

**Maddie&EstebanMaddie&Esteban**

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color_

_Inside of my world…._

The forty-five minuets of dance class were finally over.

As Brent and Natasha quickly grabbed their things, Maddie loosened her shoe straps, and rubbed her feet.

She quickly slipped them on again, and stood up.

Natasha was still talking to Esteban, and seemed reluctant to leave.

"You know,' Natasha said. 'I'm really not sure about this cha-cha dance.'

She smiled. 'Maybe, we should, like, get together and practice."

Esteban smiled. "Oh, don't worry.' He said. 'You're doing fine. I'm sure well get it down in class."

"Natasha, let's go!" said Brent who was half out the door.

Natasha flashed a smile at Esteban, which came out looking more like a pout.

She passed Maddie and grabbed her duffle bag.

"See you tomorrow." Maddie called after her.

She turned back and shot Maddie a look that could freeze lava.

"See you."

With that Natasha slung up her duffle, and marched out the door.

As scary as that was, Maddie just smiled and walked over to Esteban.

He grinned. "Are you ready to start a new dance?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm hear?" Maddie asked happily.

"Okay.' Esteban said, taking her hand. 'We are going to learn Jive dancing."

Maddie smiled. "Okay… That's the goofy looking stuff right?"

Esteban rolled his eyes. "Only when Mr. Moseby does it."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "_Mr. Moseby _danced Jive? When was this? Where was I?"

Esteban laughed. "When we entered that dance competition. You were visiting you're grandma."

"Oh, yeah.' Said Maddie. She pouted. 'You taped it right?"

Esteban grinned sneakily. "Of course."

Maddie laughed. "You have got to make me a copy."

"Alright.' Esteban smiled. 'Ready?"

Maddie nodded and blushed as she realized that he was still holding her hand.

"Okay.' He said, apparently not noticing anything. 'Now, I want you to step back as I step towards you, and then vice versa, okay?"

Maddie nodded. Esteban gave the beginning count, but as Maddie stepped back, she twisted her foot slightly and all of the pressure went to the side of her foot, pushing it sharply into the strap.

Maddie yelped, and fell to the floor.

"Maddie!' Esteban exclaimed, quickly kneeling down next to her. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Maddie nodded the affirmative, eyes scrunched tight, and rubbing her foot.

"Did you twist your ankle, or-?" Esteban stopped as he looked at her foot.

A drop of red plopped onto the floor from under the strap of her heels.

"Maddie, take it off now.' He said quietly.

"Esteban-" She began.

"Now." He said firmly, reaching over to loosen the strap himself.

Maddie bit her lip, holding back the tears, as he gently slipped off the sandal.

Esteban breathed in sharply. The strap on Maddie's sandal had rubbed against her foot so badly that it was bleeding. There was a pink outline around her foot where the straps had rubbed off blister after blister.

Carefully, he lowered her foot, and took her other sandal off. There was the same story on that foot.

"Alright, Cinderella.' He said gravely, looking at the sandals with disgust. 'How long have you been wearing those shoes?"

Maddie opened her eyes. "Since my other ones broke…Four days ago."

Esteban stared at her in disbelief. "You've been dancing in these tiny shoes for four days?"

"They were my sisters.' She explained. 'There all I've got."

"So why didn't you just buy new ones?" asked Esteban feeling slightly frustrated.

"I-I just-" Maddie hung her head. 'I don't have the money."

"What?' Esteban asked, feeling angry now, his voice rising. 'I'm going to have a talk with Moseby. You work your butt off here, and you don't even have enough-"

"No!' said Maddie feeling slightly scared. She had never heard Esteban refer to Mr. Moseby as 'Moseby' before.

"It's not Mr. Moseby, he pays me fine, it's just,' She stopped.

Esteban waited quietly for her to continue.

Maddie took a deep breath and said, 'My dad is an author. He doesn't have a job."

Maddie felt Esteban stiffen beside her. Slowly she continued. 'So, most of my money goes to the family."

Maddie chanced a glance up at Esteban. His dark eyes were flinty. When he spoke his voice sounded strained. As if he was trying keep it under control.

"So your dad lives off your income?" He clenched his jaw so tightly, Maddie was sure he was going to break all of his teeth.

"Well, now that my older sister is married…yeah. Pretty much. Her husband won't even let my dad talk to her any more."

Something in Esteban's eyes flickered.

Maddie went on. "My brother in law said that I could live with them, but I got to look after my little brother, and granny, and-"

She trailed off, and looked up at Esteban again.

His eyes seemed to smolder.

"Maddie-"

"No, Esteban,' Maddie said quickly, putting a hand on his arm. 'It's fine. Really, it's just the way things are."

Esteban swallowed, and put his arm around Maddie.

Maddie felt goose bumps come out on her arms.

Esteban looked as if he were going to say something, and then thought better of it. He looked down at the ground.

Then Esteban quickly stood up. "I'll help you to the changing rooms."

He took her arm and helped her up.

Maddie bit her lip hard as she stood.

Esteban half carried her across the room. When they reached to doorway Esteban stopped and looked down at Maddie.

"No more tiny shoes, okay?"

Maddie looked up at him, and nodded.

"I'd dance with you bare footed, you know that."

Maddie felt tears well up in her eyes. "Okay." She said softly.

…_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So Mothers be good to your daughters too._

**Madddie&EstebanMaddie&Esteban**

Two days later, Maddie went over to her duffle to get her slippers before she headed for dance class.

Her feet were doing much better.

As Maddie unzipped her duffle, she stopped and gasped.

Laying right inside was a pair of beautiful, black, dancing sandals. There was a note pinned on to them.

Maddie picked up the shoes, and plucked off the note.

_To Cinderella, I hope the shoe fits._

Maddie felt warmth spread through her whole body. Carefully, she folded the note, and tucked it into her pocket. She set the sandals down, and slipped her feet into them. They fit perfectly. She smiled, as she felt happiness surge through her.

Everything fit perfectly.

**I know, it took me a long time to update, but hey. At least it's a pretty long chapter. Let me know if you like where the story is going, or if you have any ideas! The song that is written in the story is called 'Daughters', and John Mayer sings it.**

**On to think of chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I hope you like my last chapter. Keep a look out for my next Maddie/Esteban fic! (The grand, epic one I was supposed to be writing when I started this one.)**

**Lol, Hopefully, I'll get it up soon. Thanks again!**

**-captain lyd**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_-Edwin McCain, "I'll Be"_

Maddie rounded the corner to the lobby quietly shushing eight-month-old Andrew.

Andrew fussed slightly as he was getting hungry. Maddie was bringing him to his mom, who was in the conference room.

She quickly set down the diaper bag, opened it, and began to rummage through it for a pacifier. Just then she heard a voice call out from across the lobby.

"Well if it isn't my little Latin firecracker!"

Maddie looked up to see a big woman standing just inside the revolving doors of the lobby. Maddie looked to see who she was talking to, and saw Esteban rooted to the spot at the bottom of the steps with a horrified look on his face.

Esteban was already in his typical old jeans and t-shirt that he wore every day for dance class.

Maddie saw him whimper slightly. Then he turned around with a huge fake smile plastered on his face, and exclaimed, "Mrs. Mayweather!" His smile faltered slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Maddie had to force herself not to laugh as Esteban slowly walked up the steps towards Mrs. Mayweather as if he were headed for the gallows. He had told Maddie all about how Mrs. Mayweather had signed up for his dance class during her first stay at the Tipton. Apparently she thought Esteban was quite a fine dancer.

Maddie chuckled as the woman, who couldn't be any younger than forty-five, started to fawn over Esteban.

Maddie found the pacifier in the out side pocket of the diaper bag and popped it into baby Andrew's mouth.

Esteban looked quite pathetic standing there, leaning as far away from Mrs. Mayweather as he could, which proved difficult seeing as she had him pretty much cornered.

As entertaining as this was, Maddie decided to take pity on him. She slung the diaper bag back up onto her shoulder, took a deep breath, forced her laughter down, and headed over to them.

"Sweetie, I finished changing Diego, let's go before we miss the conference."

Mrs. Mayweather and Esteban both turned to look at her.

Maddie walked up the steps, and slipped her free arm through Esteban's. She forced herself not to stare at Mrs. Mayweather's surprised face.

But Maddie almost burst out laughing as she looked up into Esteban's eyes. He was looking more shocked then Mrs. Mayweather.

Maddie quickly gave him a brief 'play along' look, before turning to Mrs. Mayweather.

"Hi.' She smiled, removing her arm from Esteban's and extending her hand. 'I'm Madeline Ramirez."

Mrs. Mayweather just started at her. Then her eyes flicked down at the baby.

Maddie turned back to Esteban. He shook himself.

"Uh, right, um-_dear_, we should get going.' He put his arm around Maddie, and turned back to the shell shocked Mrs. Mayweather. 'We'll have to catch up some time, Mrs. Mayweather."

"Bye!" Maddie called, as Esteban started to steer her towards the Conference room.

Maddie and Esteban rounded the corner to the conference room, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Esteban exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Did you see her face?" Maddie giggled.

"Yes!' He said, laughing. 'It was perfect, right down to the-um, Maddie, where did you get the baby?"

Maddie laughed. "This is Andrew. I'm taking him to his mom. She's in there." Maddie jerked her head towards the conference room. 'Since my shift just ended in the daycare, I said I would bring him."

"Okay.' Said Esteban. 'You're coming to dance class then right?"

"Yeah.' Said Maddie, adjusting Andrew on her hip. 'I'm just gonna give him to his mom, and change, then I'll be there."

"Alright.' Said Esteban giving her shoulder a squeeze. 'See you then."

"See you." Said Maddie as she quietly opened the door to the conference room. Someone was giving a speech on the benefits of organically grown fruit.

"Oh, and Maddie…?"

She turned back to Esteban. "Yes?"

He grinned. "Thanks."

Maddie smiled. "No problem."

MxE-MxE-MxE-MxE

Maddie finished changing and zipped around the corner to the ballroom, when she suddenly bumped into London.

"London, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked in surprise.

London looked exasperated. "I'm here to give Natasha and Brent a notice of addiction."

"A what?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Here." London said as she shoved a piece of paper into Maddie's hands.

Maddie unfolded it, and read: 'To a Miss and Mr. Natasha and Brent Tipton, The following is a notice of eviction from the Tipton hotel, unless you make a payment of the first week that you resided within…'

Maddie looked up from the paper.

"My daddy had his best lawyer write it up." Said London in a know-it-all voice.

"London,' Maddie said rolling her eyes at her. 'This is a notice of _eviction_, not addiction."

"Oh. Well, same deal." Said London, grabbing the paper back from Maddie.

Maddie just shook her head, and followed London into the Ballroom.

Brent was doing stretches in a corner, and Esteban was going over a cha-cha move with Natasha.

London put on her best business face and marched into the room. "Natasha I've got something to show you."

Esteban and Natasha stopped dancing, and Natasha walked up to London with a 'bring it' kind of look on her face.

"Really?" She asked with a falsely sweet voice.

"Yeah.' Said London, shoving the paper in her face. 'This is an order of conviction."

Esteban looked quizzically at Maddie.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Brent had joined them by now.

Natasha snatched the paper out of London's hands, and started to scan it. "_To a Miss and_ _Mr._- blah, blah, blah, blah- _eviction_-blah, blah, blah, blah- WAIT!"

Everyone jumped.

Natasha looked up at London with flashing eyes. "…eviction from the Tipton Hotel, unless you make a payment of the first week that you resided within- that's, that's, that is just, that's blackmail!"

Maddie saw Brent roll his eyes.

"And-and you, um, gave me a paper cut!"

Now London rolled her eyes.

"I AM GOING TO SUE THE TIPTON FOR ALL IT'S WORTH!" Natasha yelled.

Natasha turned on her heel, and marched out the door, squabbling with London the whole way.

Brent turned to Maddie and Esteban and gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, about that.' He said dolefully. 'I guess, I probably won't be seeing you guys any more. Thanks for the lessons Esteban.' He headed for the door. 'And, Maddie,' he said turning around, and smiling at her. 'you're the best dance partner a person could ask for.' For some odd reason, he glanced up at Esteban when he said that. Brent then looked back at Maddie. 'Thanks."

Brent turned and sprinted out the door yelling after Natasha.

Esteban turned back to Maddie with a confused look on his face. "What just happened?"

Maddie shook her head. "I don't know, but I think you just lost two students."

Esteban laughed. "Oh, now that's a shame."

Maddie stared at him in mock disbelief. "You mean, you didn't find Natasha's company simply riveting?"

Esteban grinned, bopped her playfully on the arm, and slung his arm over her shoulders. "So, how did our little actor fare?"

"Andrew?' Maddie asked with a smile. 'He's good. And, I'm sure by now, well feed."

"Ahh, that's good.' Esteban said, with faint smile at the memory of that morning's events. 'So, are you ready to try our new and improved tango?"

"Yep.' Said Maddie holding her arms out. 'Show me your moves, bell boy."

Esteban started the music, and took one of Maddie's hands, and put his other arm around her, pulling her tight to him.

After Maddie had got the tango down in the first week, they then altered the dance to music again. This one went through so many transformations, that it now resembled a melting pot of salsa, tango, cha-cha, and modern dance moves. But it was, beyond a doubt, the best and most fun dance they had ever done.

Now they began to tango around and around the room to the music. It was a great piece that Esteban had brought from his country. Apparently his sister had a band. It sounded more like an orchestra to Maddie.

The music quickly began to crescendo as Esteban flung Maddie out. She did a quick spin and grabbed his hand. He swiftly pulled her back to him, leaned her backward, and caught her leg.

The music ended with a bang and Maddie stared into earnestly into Esteban's eyes. The first time she had tried to do this, she had held his gaze for two seconds and then burst out laughing.

But now she had danced the dance so many times, and the mood was so firmly implanted in her mind that it was easier to feel the fervent energy that was a key part of the tango.

As she gazed into Esteban's eyes this time, she didn't waver a bit as she counted in her mind.

_1…2…3…4_

There. Maddie smiled. She did it. But Esteban didn't pull her up. He continued to stare into her eyes, with that same solemn, ardent, expression on his face. Maddie quickly snapped the smile off her face. Did she miss count?

She already knew the answer to that. Maddie felt her face go warm, as she started to blush. She quickly averted her eyes.

Esteban slowly lifted her back up. Maddie felt much more secure with both feet on the ground. But now she felt the awkwardness kick in.

Maddie forced herself to look back up at Esteban. He was still not taking his eyes off her face.

"Esteban?" Maddie asked quietly, twisting her fingers together nervously.

Esteban's eyes flickered slightly, and he shook his head a little. But, instead of answering her, he stepped closer and took her hands.

Maddie froze.

Esteban leaned closer to her, like he had something to say.

Maddie's stomach fluttered nervously. Dread filled her.

Suddenly, Esteban seemed to change his mind. He backed away slightly, and for the first time, took his eyes off of her face.

Disappointment washed over Maddie. An annoying voice in her mind went off. _Disappointment? Why the heck should you feel disappointed?_

Esteban cleared his throat, and muttered something about 'having to work double shift.'

Maddie's unexplainable disappointment turned quickly to irritation. The annoying voice protested loudly, but Maddie ignored it.

"If you have something to say to me, then just say it."

Esteban turned around, slowly. "I just-"

"I mean, come on! If I can live through embarrassing myself to death in front of you trying to learn all of these dances, you should be able to tell me whatever!"

Esteban walked up to her, and took her hands again.

"And seriously, if you can't tell me what's bothering you, then I guess-"

Maddie was cut off by the fact that Esteban had pulled her close and kiss her hard on the mouth.

Maddie felt herself melt. Finally the annoying little voice in her head shut up.

Maddie put her arms around Esteban's neck and kissed him back.

When Esteban finally let go, he stepped back slightly, and smiled.

Maddie grinned back at him, beaming.

"I have to work a double shift."

"I know."

"Mr. Moseby is probably looking for me."

"Yep."

"I should go."

"Okay."

Esteban leaned back in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Maddie smiled as she pulled him back, and kissed him one more time. "Bye."

After Esteban left, Maddie turned to go get her duffle bag. Picking it up, she couldn't help hugging it as hard as she could as she did a slight spin.

For about the hundredth time, Maddie decided that she really liked dance lessons.

_-The Beginning-_


End file.
